


being still

by jeanmilburns_jeans



Series: soft as clouds [2]
Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I am just going through it, Panic Attack, Sapphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanmilburns_jeans/pseuds/jeanmilburns_jeans
Summary: be still and hold tight to what you love
Relationships: Stella Gibson & Dana Scully, Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Series: soft as clouds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133114
Kudos: 21





	being still

**Author's Note:**

> just fair warning: panic attack in progress

Deep breath in. Hold it for 10 seconds. Slowly breathe out for 7 seconds. Deep breath in. Hold it for 10 seconds. Slowly breathe out for 7 seconds. Stella knew how to control her panic attacks, she has since she was small. But this one, spurred from the continuing uncertainty in the world, has sent her in a tailspin. She is currently wrapped in a heavy blanket that Dana had given her for Christmas trying to control her breathing, regulating and desensitizing herself in order to calm down. Nothing so far has helped.

Dana is not home yet, working a double shift at the hospital, while she works from home auditing cases. It’s past 11 pm and she cannot calm herself. She put on her favorite tea at noon, her favorite record at one, her favorite movie at 1:20, and has been in her weighted blanket since then. She keeps thinking, thinking, thinking. About what? Even the great Stella Gibson, DSI does not know.

Half past midnight, Dana returns home, exhausted and ready to get a shower and get into bed beside Stella. When she turns around from locking the door, she sees that all the lights are on downstairs, something that never happens. She calls out for Stella, walking into the living room. She sees her in the corner of the couch, wrapped so tight she does not know how Stella can breathe. Dana goes to the couch and kneels down in front of Stella, gently touching her face and calling her name.

Stella is drawn from her thoughts as Dana touches her face. ‘When did Dana come home?’ she thinks. Stella tries to put a smile on her face, but physically cannot make her face muscles work. She sees Dana’s worried eyes and uncontrollably her eyes begin to water. 

“Oh Stella,” Dana whispers as she sees her love’s eyes begin to tear up. She knows what to do. 

Dana takes the blanket from Stella, unwrapping her like a christmas present, and takes her hands and supports her up the stairs and into the bathroom. She rummages through the cabinets, looking for Stella’s favorite lavender bath supplies, before running the water. Dana turns back around to Stella on the closed toilet seat and starts to take off her socks and clothes. She slowly leads Stella towards the bath, making sure that she is safely in the water before taking off her own scrubs. Soon, both women are submerged in the bubbles and lavender oils. 

Dana holds Stella close in her arms, matching her breath and allowing her partner feel and relax against her. Slowly (and i do mean slowly), Stella begins to respond to Dana’s gentle touches on her skin and her mind begins to clear. She slightly moves, alerting Dana that she is doing better. Dana’s hands move from her arms towards Stella’s waist where she intertwines their fingers. 

Dana wants to ask Stella what brought this on, but she knows that Stella would tell her when and if she wants too. All she wants to do is care for and love Stella. Being still and present for someone is the most powerful and thoughtful gift you can give a person. 

They get out of the bath around 3:20 am and when they get into bed, Stella latches on to Dana and never lets go the rest of the night, and Dana would not have it any other way.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> just a little fic, thanks for reading <3


End file.
